


The Potters

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Situational Humiliation, Teen Pregnancy, Top Tom Riddle, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 我雖然努力了，但覺得OOC機率應該蠻高的內有我流魔法界設定這是一個多年前自己寫的雷文套上ABO後的重寫，純粹是童養媳文怨念產物⋯劇情不是重點，中間會有很多部分快速略過，一切只是為了滿足自己性癖而寫的文⋯
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我雖然努力了，但覺得OOC機率應該蠻高的  
> 內有我流魔法界設定  
> 這是一個多年前自己寫的雷文套上ABO後的重寫，純粹是童養媳文怨念產物⋯  
> 劇情不是重點，中間會有很多部分快速略過，一切只是為了滿足自己性癖而寫的文⋯

直到被困到永無止盡的黑暗中，Voldemort依然沒有搞明白到底是怎麼回事。

他只知道他被該死的Potter一家狠狠地耍了！

而如果可能，他絕對會用盡一切手段折磨他們留下來的遺腹子。

但是，他必須先知道自己被Lily Potter那女人弄到了哪裡去，他在這片空無一物的黑暗中走著，這個地方既沒有天也沒有地，好一會兒後他甚至也無法判斷出自己是否仍然在前進，他只能皺緊眉頭繼續維持邁步的動作，他粗略數了一下自己走了大約四千多步，才終於在黑暗中看到了一團不一樣的東西。

Voldemort小心翼翼地湊過去看——在栽了這樣大的跟頭後，他不得不更加謹慎——那是一個裹在毛毯中的小東西，只有約莫一隻小型犬那樣大，在看清那是什麼後，黑魔王的嘴抿成了一條直直的線。

那個在毛毯中厥著小嘴的生物是他最討厭的東西之一，或許快趕上最厭惡了——一個嬰兒——而且，是這種惹人厭的小生物中他最希望除掉的那一個，Harry Potter。

綠色大眼睛眨巴眨巴地望著他，肉乎乎的小手塞在嘴裡吸吮著，黑玉似的頭髮下白嫩的額頭上有個小小的閃電疤痕，像是剛剛愈合一樣透著淺淺的粉色。

Voldemort的第一個想法是用索命咒去殺了這個該死的小生物，但他來到黑暗中的時候就發現他的魔杖不見了，導致他此刻只能單膝跪下，像個毫無魔法的麻瓜一樣去扼住那個小生命的喉嚨，就像遙遠記憶中他曾掐著兔子的脖子那樣，企圖藉由這個原始行為讓Harry Potter從世界上消失。

然而不管他多麼的想，在他企圖收緊他蒼白而修長的手指時，一種奇怪的感受從他體內由內而外的推拒他，讓他怎麼樣都沒有辦法下狠手。

反倒是Harry一臉好奇地看著他，咯咯咯地笑了起來，口水順著臉頰流下糊得他滿手都是。

面對這個可愛的場景，Voldemort卻只想摔死眼前這個噁心的小東西。

然而不管他如何努力，他卻怎麼樣也沒辦法摔出這個小怪物，他甚至沒有辦法傷害他。

他煩躁地想起了Lily Potter最後勝券在握的眼神，心裡暴躁的想殺人。

這是第一次他想不出該如何擺脫困境，他看著揮舞著小手的男嬰，臉色陰沈得能滴出水來，他仔細回想方才在Potter家發生的一切，那些對話與訊息之中是否有任何脫離此處的線索，期間Harry Potter一直看著他，賣力地揮舞著雙手渴求關注，Voldemort只能惡狠狠地看著那個對此一無所知的男孩，落下不知是要說給誰聽的狠話：「⋯就讓我們來看看這場勝負的結局究竟是你們Potter一家的，亦或是黑魔王的大獲全勝吧。」

但沒過幾天，Voldemort發現自己不得不考慮暫時妥協。

一開始的時候，Voldemort是很討厭嬰兒Harry鍥而不捨的親近的，起初無視他他還會大聲哭泣，哭得肝腸寸斷，黑魔王不得不在男孩來到空間裡的時候躲到遠點的地方去——Harry Potter並不總是在這個空間裡，他時不時地會消失回到現實世界去，而他後來終於明白是因為男孩醒了——顯然之前James Potter跟Lily Potter把他給寵壞了，認為哭泣便會有人回應他的需求，他可不是他的保母。

但令黑魔王意外地是，沒多久後Potter便不會哭了，他開始變得安靜，甚至有點遲鈍跟恍神，他曾為了掌握狀況湊過去觀察，那雙綠色的眼睛裡先是充滿了不安，接著卻是困惑，不花幾天Voldemort便開始享受起這份寧靜，但是他卻開始尋思，男孩的反應像是孤兒院裡被疏於照顧的孩子，現實世界到底發生了什麼事情讓Potter家的遺腹子被拋棄到無人在乎的地方去？

在這漫長的令人發瘋的時間裡，Voldemort想通了該如何利用現在的處境，他現在被困在一個只有Harry Potter能前往的空間裡，並對外界毫無知覺，但他仍然有極其薄弱的希望能擺脫如今的困境，而這個突破口顯然就是那個唯一會出現在這裡的嬰兒Potter。

他勢必要從Harry Potter身上下手，那麼把那個男孩掌握在手心裡是他必須做的事情。

在他認清楚自己的處境後，Voldemort開始策劃用一系列的方式去控制男孩，如果可行的話，他會用俗稱「鞭子跟糖果」的那一套，但鑑於他沒辦法傷害他、也沒辦法監禁他，他只能仰賴別的方式去制約這個男孩。

觀察出Harry明顯是個被疏於照顧的嬰兒後，黑魔王花了很長一段時間研究男孩的一切，並思索他現有的優勢與劣勢、他對人性的瞭解與探查。經過幾次實驗後，Voldemort決定用男孩渴望接觸與關注這件事情作為權柄，開始訓練起名為Harry Potter的這個幼童，並在他們之間訂立了明確的規則，誠實地說，若不是男孩的照顧者顯而易見地在虐待他，他的成功不會是如此輕而易舉。

他們之間訂立的第一個規矩，便是觸碰的權利在Voldemort身上。

Voldemort想要碰他便可以碰，但他不會這麼做，因為顯然對於男孩來說，親密的觸碰意味著獎賞，而他可不會隨意地給予他。

Harry也不被允許任意地靠近Voldemort，只有他表現良好才能得到這種特許。

第二個規矩，便是服從。

Harry必須服從Voldemort的教導跟指令，如果他違背他，便會減少他的獎勵。如果可以黑魔王會更樂於懲罰或是折磨男孩，但是顯然他在這裡被剝奪了這項權利，他不得不用溫柔的舉動作為籌碼去勒索男孩，這讓他感到十分不悅。

最後，等到男孩長得更大些會說話後，便是每日的匯報。

男孩一見面便必須把一日之內發生的所有事情跟Voldemort報備，任何一個他記得的細節都得讓他知道，而作為這件事情的回報，他可以獲准坐在黑魔王身邊並得到一個摸頭作為嘉獎。

他十分想唾棄自己，但是他善於蟄伏與忍耐，為了重獲力量與自由，他可以與仇人之子周旋，況且他當初會落入這般田地便是因為聽信一半預言後倉促行動，導致落入James的陷阱中，如今他掌握的情報太少，這一切必須從長計議，他不得不更小心謹慎。

起初會爬的小嬰兒根本不懂什麼是被拒絕，Voldemort只能邁開步伐躲遠一點，反正那四隻短小的手足怎麼努力也追不上他，男孩一開始會因為這樣急得大哭，等到他發現沒人在乎他的感受後就學會了安靜跟省點力氣。

像訓練寵物一樣訓練男孩反而是最容易的，畢竟小的時候男孩只有著動物的本能，雖然他無法給Potter任何物質上的東西，但顯然男孩精神層面的需求十分缺乏，他用互動跟親密行為良好地建立了他的規則。

可糟糕的是，到最後他卻不得不困擾地發現，他竟然淪落到必須教幼兒說話，只因為Potter的照顧者顯然完全不想搭理男孩。他起先一直以為Potter是因為不知道自己是誰，才不知道該如何去稱呼自己，等到男孩會跑跑跳跳的時候仍然不會開口說話他才意識到哪裡不對勁。

他在孤兒院看過這種小鬼頭，因為有的時候湧入孤兒院的嬰兒實在太多了，沒人有心力去關心他們，最終導致了語言障礙的產生。

但是Harry Potter是他如今對外界唯一的訊息來源，他不能容忍他不流利的表達。對此他無法不對撫養男孩的人感到厭惡，只因為他們的疏失導致他必須做照顧嬰兒語言發展的這種蠢事。他也有些惱怒自己沒有早點發現，因為討厭男孩的關係，他一直沒有興趣搭理他或是跟男孩說話，更多的時候他都在盤算一些事情以及研究思考魔法理論，結果導致男孩缺乏語言的刺激，讓他成為一個遲緩兒童。

還好，男孩並不是真的腦部有損傷，只是疏於被照顧而已，很快的Potter便會使用簡單的單詞回應他了，等到他開始認命投入男孩的教育生涯後，他不得不承認時間充實許多，難熬的日子比他想像中消逝得快。


	2. Chapter 2

Harry有很多的秘密。

像是他從小就住在碗櫥裡，像是他身邊總是會發生一些奇怪的事情，像是他今天去動物園發現自己可以跟蛇對話。

以及他最大的秘密，他夢中的謎，他的守護者。

打從他有記憶以來，他就住在碗櫥裡面，而那模糊的、隱藏在黑暗中的影子，也一直棲息在他的夢境裡面。

有的時候他也會夢到一些奇奇怪怪的、甚至是帶著綠光與尖叫的夢，但最終他總是會回到那令人安心的黑暗，看著男人坐在虛無之中。

然而不管他如何努力，總無法把男人的樣貌看得真切，他的身形與面容都是模糊的，他能讀懂對方臉上的神情，卻怎麼樣也無法記住他的樣貌。

他也曾問過男人是誰，但對方只回答他：「誰也不是」，等到他更大一點後，他私底下稱呼他為「謎(Riddle)」，他有一天在字典裡看到這個字便這麼覺得了：讓人困惑且難解的事情；Puzzle也很適合，但是與拼圖的聯想讓他顯得太廉價了，男人給他的感覺與說話模式總是更像謎語。

他也疑問過為什麼男人會出現在他的夢裡，他記得大約是他四歲的時候才鼓起勇氣問出口，對方在一陣不短的沈默後，淡淡地說了一句：「我是你父母留給你的禮物」，如果Harry再大一點，也許他就能聽出那語調中濃厚的情緒是怨恨與嘲諷，但是他那時實在是太小了，他的注意力全都被「他的父母」這名詞所吸引。

「你認識我的爸爸媽媽嗎？」他帶著點躊躇不安地絞著自己的手指，不是很確定自己有著什麼樣的心情。

「…不算認識，但我在某種程度上比他人更理解他們。」

「那…你知道他們為什麼不要我嗎？」

男人看著眼前不到五歲的孩子，他盯著自己的指尖不敢看向自己，人在夢境中的形象來自於對自我潛意識的投射，男孩過於瘦小的身材顯示出他的營養不良，身上掛著乾淨但破舊又不合身的衣服像極了孤兒院裡的孩童， 每當他看見Harry的樣子，都會勾起他那遙遠而不愉快的回憶。

「沒有任何理由，只是因為他們並不夠強大，不足以對抗死亡的召喚。」

這樣的對話對於那時仍不滿五歲的孩子來說，過於艱澀了，但Harry還是模模糊糊地理解了，他的父母並不是出自於自我意願而拋棄他的。這讓他感到有些難過，卻也有些寬慰。

「死亡是什麼呢？」

「死亡是世界上最糟糕的事情，一旦死亡，你便一無所有。」謎，又或著說Voldemort闔上雙眼，儘管他被困在這個永恆的黑暗中與死亡無異，然而一旦邁入死亡，卻是真正的一無所有，但他仍有機會，他還有男孩讓他與世界產生聯繫。

在他把男孩訓練成功後，每天進入夢中Harry便會自動地湊到他面前乖順地坐下，向他訴說一天發生的大小事。大多數的時候男人只是毫無反應，但Harry知道他總是專心地聽著，因為他與他的對話之中，對方總是記得一切關於他的瑣事，有時候甚至會對一些事情進行提問。

像是當他提到今天他與蛇的對話的時候，謎罕見地對這話題有著比較明顯的反應。

「你跟蛇說話的時候牠有反應？」他又再詳細的詢問了Harry事情發生的細節，Harry老實的交代，然後沮喪的垂下頭：「Dudley跟Petunia阿姨說的時候，我極力否認了，卻還是被禁足了。」

「這件事情最好不要讓任何人知道。」

「能跟蛇說話是一件很不好的事情嗎？」Harry有些不安地扭動著身子，不敢看向男人的方向，像是害怕會被懲罰一樣，男人明白那是因為男孩在他姨父姨母家一直因為「與他們不同的能力」而備受責罰，導致這個孩子對自己的一切不同都往不好之處聯想，而他對此感到既可笑又不滿，噢，那些一無所知的麻瓜。

「與蛇交談是一種巫師的天賦，但這並不是每個人都具備的能力，不要讓人知道你所有的底牌。」Harry不明白所有底牌的意思，但他還是勉強聽懂對方要求他不該隨處說這件事，畢竟他身上總是發生很多奇怪的事情，而怪異是會被懲罰的，因此他也逐漸學會隱藏自己身上的不同，裝作平凡並隱匿在人群之中。

然而Voldemort沒有說出口的是，關於爬說嘴是Slytherin後裔特有的技能這件事，他大概猜得出為什麼Harry擁有爬說嘴的能力，多半是因為自己被困在這裡或是與男孩產生了不可分割的聯繫的關係——為此他真想咒死Lily Potter和James Potter，如果他們不是已經死了的話。

他自己的私心有二，一來他不想讓Harry看起來像是Slytherin的後裔，獲得不該屬於他而是自己獨有的榮光；二是Harry最好不要讓人發現自己潛伏在他的身上，他已經讓男孩對自己的真實身份一無所知，只為了防備Dumbledore那狡猾的老狐狸發現，不然那難纏的傢伙不知道會怎樣對付他。

Voldemort不能肯定自己所處的黑暗是否是在Harry體內某處，或是其他地方，但顯然只有男孩能夠來到這裡，他出去的希望與Harry Potter息息相關，而他可不認為那老蜜蜂是什麼聖人，他不能保證當對方發現自己與男孩的聯繫後會做些什麼。

Harry Potter還活著，只是證明自己與男孩之間的關係尚未被那多疑的白巫師發現罷了，他不認為一個無辜孩子的性命能阻止Dumbledore消滅自己的決心，而且考量到當初James Potter說的那一番話，以及後來所發生的一連串事件，他不得不懷疑自己是真的跟男孩被綁定在了一起。

他這十年來如此小心隱瞞自己的身份，就是為了防止善於使用破心術的老頭在Harry入學後看穿自己的存在。

這十年來Voldemort無時無刻都在思考該如何擺脫這困境，但無奈現況實在太束手束腳，先不提Potter本身受損是否會影響到自己，他如今的消息與知識來源受限於一個甚至被愚蠢麻瓜親戚隔離一切魔法界資訊的小鬼頭身上，光是想到這就讓他想找人幾打Crucio，而不能這麼做總是讓他更為暴躁。

他也不能拿男孩怎麼辦，至少現在不能——想到未來擺脫這境地後能把對Lily Potter與James Potter的怨氣都發洩在他們該死的兒子身上，這讓他的心情稍微舒緩了點——他必須扮演一個親切和善的長者，至少大多數時候得是如此，這有助於隱瞞身份跟獲取信任以及情報，而他一直非常善於此道。

他年輕時就擅於偽裝，只是自從他自稱黑魔王後，就不再做這樣的事了而已。

他抬眼，看著男孩眼巴巴地望著他的神色，伸手示意允許Harry靠近，知道自己獲得了許可，男孩小心翼翼地挪動到男人的跟前，湊過去領取獎賞，微涼的手撫上他的頭頂，手指插進他亂糟糟的頭髮之中，摸摸他以示嘉獎。

Voldemort不經意地提問男孩之後的生日打算怎麼過，如果他沒記錯的話，男孩嬌慣的麻瓜表哥生日後沒多久便是Harry的出生的日子，男孩也差不多該收到Hogwarts的入學信了。

「不怎麼樣吧，Petunia阿姨從不幫我慶祝生日的，我又不像Dudley，沒有什麼人會在乎我的生日。」Harry假裝不在意——又或著他以為這麼多年了，他真的已經不在意了——但語氣中仍難掩失望。

Voldemort自己從不慶祝生日，他討厭那個節日，關於他該死的降生與可恥的母親逝去的日子，因為沒有這樣的習慣，他理所當然的從沒幫Harry慶祝過生日，他一直無法理解為什麼其他人喜歡這個日子，若不是因為算算男孩也到了該收入學信的年紀，他才不會提這個討厭的節日，但他也不是沒有常識。

「不過生日也沒什麼大不了的——」他故作漫不經心地說著，頓了頓語氣，然後看見瘦小的男孩低垂著頭，很是落寞的樣子，臉上轉換成了些許果然如此的笑容，補了下半句話：「不過十一歲在魔法界是個重要的日子，雖然沒有實質的禮物，但我可以陪你一起慶祝。」

男孩猛地抬起頭，那寶石綠般的眼睛瞬間明媚了起來，就像群山映射巴特米爾湖一樣美麗的顏色，那其中的光芒炫目地讓Voldemort眯起了他的眼睛。

然而男孩儘管帶著那顯而易見的期盼眼神，卻仍然小心翼翼地向他詢問著：「真的可以嗎？」

那稚嫩的嗓子還帶著害怕被拒絕的顫音，那種渴望他施捨些什麼的態度，大大的取悅了他：「當然可以，我的男孩。」

然而這個約定最後並沒有被實現，因為Hogwarts的來信，以及Vernon激烈而喪失理智的一連串荒謬行徑，加上最終半巨人的出現，導致Harry在生日零時過後仍徹夜未眠，甚至獲得了人生第一個生日蛋糕。

從來沒有人可以放黑魔王鴿子，男人很生氣，他惱怒地想該如何懲罰他的男孩，他有些方法必須去實行，去讓Harry學會服從命令，以及犯錯必須接受處罰，不然這個孩子會在遇見更多願意對他好的人之後，養出越來越多的不良習慣，到時候他將不能保證自己還能靠現在的優勢去控制他。

但在Voldemort實行之前，卻突然發生了一件始料未及的事情。

他突然看見了黑暗以外的東西。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我目前看不到結局，基本上我是HE派啦，但這個故事要怎麼HE⋯我要想想。  
> 對未來劇情可能會雷的現在才第二章，加緊要跳車趕快跳一跳，等真的開車就來不及啦。  
> (雖然目測頭班車還有點遠)  
> 不過下一章可以先上點辛香料⋯


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色羞辱

那是一段很短的時間，只有握手那麼短，他看到了——光線，是的，久違的光線，透過深色的布料透進來，他也能聽見人群吵雜的紛嚷，他已經很久沒有聽到Harry以外的聲音了，他聽得見自己身後有一個神經質的年輕人在說話，然後他意識到了「自己」。

那是一種十分奇妙的感受，像是⋯像是他製造第一個分靈體時那樣，他第一次跟自己的一部分靈魂交流的那個時候——對方顯然沒有發現自己，那個部分的靈魂太虛弱了，他快速的觸碰它，企圖從它身上得到更多訊息，他能感受到它的不甘跟怨憤，以及一些畫面閃爍，但在那個年輕人一個神經質的縱聲大笑後他又回到了黑暗之中。

他惱怒地低聲咒罵，他只來得及得知那一部分的自己在Potter家與他分裂後，逃到了他當初找到冠冕的那個森林，它倖免了被Lily Potter的詛咒拖入黑暗的命運，但是卻什麼都不知道，它不比自己好到哪裡去，它虛弱、沒有形體，只剩下影子跟氣味，不得不附著於動物或是人類身上，它顯然在想辦法獲得一個身體，如果他的那一部分靈魂成功了，那麼也許他就能夠有機會脫離這裡。

但是男孩是怎麼遇到他的一部分靈魂的？他還來不及讀到它的目的就斷絕了聯繫，Voldemort忍不住在黑暗中咒罵，憎恨自己被囚禁又一無所知的命運，但不得不耐心等待，等待Harry入睡與他相見，他才能知道男孩是怎麼遇見他的另一部分。

他真的，十分、十分想要懲罰某些人。

* * *

Harry一進到黑暗中便湊到了謎的面前，興奮的跟他的守護者分享這兩天發生的所有事情，魔法世界的一切是如此的五光十色，讓他每一個時刻都努力地記下，他講到Voldemort的時候不知道該有什麼樣的心情——他既不對此感到驕傲，也不特別畏懼，不如說他在魔法世界的知名度反倒讓他有些憂慮——他也談到了他的第一個生日蛋糕，第一個生日禮物，然後是他的魔杖，這一切的一切都是如此令人喜悅，他的心中就像是充滿了一個快樂的氣球，等到他總算喜孜孜地講完之後，他才注意到謎一直沈默不語。

他有些後知後覺的停頓了下來，意識到眼前的男人似乎在生氣，他忍不住感到畏縮，內心的那個氣球很快便消散了，就像是有人拿針去戳破了它一樣。謎從來沒有真的「懲罰」過他，跟Dursley不同，謎不會對他那些異於常人的地方生氣，反倒對他親戚的所作所為嗤之以鼻，但他小時候曾經惹惱過對方，導致對方躲了他好幾天，或是拒絕跟他對話，那對年幼的Harry來說無異于是難熬的，因為他既沒有朋友也沒有親人願意跟他來往，只有男人是一直在傾聽他說話並有所回應的。

他的人生中一直以來就只有謎是⋯完全屬於他的，只有他會去在乎他的感受，就算今天有了Hagrid，但每日陪伴他度過在Dursley的日子裡的人，一直都只有他的守護者而已，他無法忍受謎也對自己感到不滿。

「我想你度過了愉快的生日，我應該說什麼？嗯——恭喜？」謎的聲音冷淡，帶著一種殘忍的笑意與冷酷，如果說他原先不知道自己做錯了什麼，他現在便意識到了，他想起了謎說過要陪他一起慶祝自己的生日的，他是第一個願意慶祝自己生日的人，結果他卻因為Hagrid的出現以及關於魔法世界的一切過於興奮，導致他幾乎沒有睡下去，就這樣直到他的生日的尾巴才來見他夢中的守護者，他焦急的開口想要道歉：「我——我很抱歉、我太興奮了沒有睡著，我⋯」

「對於偉大的Harry Potter來說，遵守與我的約定當然不是什麼重要的事情。」男人的聲音冰冷，環著雙手漂浮在他的面前，居高臨下的看著他，讓他如坐針氈，他不知道自己該如何求得原諒，只能夠急忙地試圖補救：「我、我願意做任何事情補償，只要你不再生氣⋯」

「任何事？」「任何事！只要你不要生我的氣⋯」男人顯然在沉思，Harry忐忑不安地等待著對方的要求，男人繞著他踱步，顯然在打量他，然後那雙冰冷的手撫上了他的臉，低沈的聲音帶著一絲溫柔的嘆息：「Harry，我必須說，我很失望。」

「你也能明白的吧？」然後那雙讓人眷戀的手抽離了，他忍住了想追逐過去的舉動，而那個嗓音帶著輕柔的語氣繼續低語，裡頭有著讓他愧疚的沉痛：「我不想傷害你，但是，我們仍然必須建立一個良好的行為準則，不守承諾的男孩該受到處罰，所以我不得不懲罰你——我相信你會同意？」

他為了不知道會發生什麼樣的事而畏縮，但仍然點了點頭，他想著被Dudley追打以及被Vernon姨丈跟Petunia阿姨責罰的記憶，向自己安慰到，至少那些他都經歷過了，他相信謎的懲罰他可以忍受過去，更何況這次真的是他自己的不對。

「那麼，脫掉你的衣服。」

Harry眨了眨眼，他不知道自己是不是聽錯了，但顯然他困惑的表情十分明顯，因為男人不耐煩地向他重複到：「我說，脫掉你的衣服。」

Harry感到一陣難為情，以及難以言喻的恐慌，他不知道對方想要做什麼，但是在男人冷淡的視線下，他仍然顫抖著服從了，他哆嗦著手慢慢的脫掉了身上過大的破舊T恤，然後把手伸到腰部，猶豫了下後脫掉了那件破了個洞的運動褲。到身上只剩下內褲的時候，他忍不住遲疑，他已經過了懞懂未知的年紀，知道自己不管在什麼樣的情況下都不應該在他人面前赤裸身體，但是謎那冷酷的嗓音像是沒有注意到他的羞澀一樣繼續道：「把內褲也脫了。」

男孩紅著臉，磨蹭了下把自己的內褲也給脫了，現在他身上未著片縷，衣服堆在腳邊，只能用手遮住自己的下體不安的佇立在男人的面前。

「把手拿開，放在你身體兩側，然後跪下。」謎繞回他的面前停下，居高臨下的俯視著他，他忍不住抬頭想說些什麼，又在對方責備的視線下感到一陣畏縮：「Harry，你說過你什麼都願意做的。」

他慢慢的把手放下，然後羞恥地跪在了男人的面前，尚未發育的身體連毛髮都沒有，小巧的第一性徵靜靜地垂在他消瘦的雙腿之間，他的人生中從未像此刻一樣感受到全然地暴露與無助過，這比當初自己的頭髮被Petunia阿姨剪成滑稽的造型，還要讓人感到難堪以及想要逃離。

「我不想對你進行肉體責罰，你的親戚已經對你十分不友善，你也已經長得太過瘦小。」謎的聲音從頭頂傳來，他不敢看向對方，但他能感受到男人冰冷的視線在他身上遊走，讓他顫抖著想閃躲，但Harry迫使自己忍住了：「所以我覺得最好的處罰，是讓你體會羞恥。」

「而且，我覺得你還欠缺服從指示的能力，我至少希望你能學會服從我的指示。」然後就在他赤裸的跪在男人面前的情況下，他的守護者開始跟他就這兩天發生的事情討論了起來，期間男孩一直無法不意識到自己在對方面前毫無遮掩，他在心裡暗暗期許再也不要讓對方有機會這樣懲罰自己，因為他不知道他能不能承受過去第二次。

「我都是為你好。」在結尾的時候，男人一邊說一邊撫摸他的臉頰，這也是第一次產生了想要躲避對方摸到他頭上的手的衝動，儘管他知道自己是因為做得好而被男人褒獎，而他也明白男人說的是真的，畢竟，謎從來沒有傷害過他。


	4. Chapter 4

很快的，Harry便進入了Hogwarts，並不出所料的進入了獅院裡，低年級採第一性徵分宿，等到三年級以後Omega 多半開始分化，便會被確保隔離。

在與Ron——Harry在火車上認識的新朋友——交談中，男孩得知魔法世界與麻瓜社會並無不同，為了確保生育率，沒有結合對象的Omega仍然需在成年後五年內，強制與政府尋找的Alpha適配對象結合，Omega是禁止與Beta結婚的。唯一跟麻瓜不同的是，具有純血統證明的Omega擁有延後適配權，且能優先分配到擁有純血證明的Alpha，Ron對此狠狠的鄙視了一番，說自己的父親表示這完全是純血統派為了鞏固魔法世界權力與利益的集中化而誕生的法令，當他晚點跟謎覆述這個論點時，對方對這個話題不置可否。

這件事喚起了Harry一直藏在心底的憂慮，他不知道自己的第二性徵會分化成哪一種性別，據他所知，他的姨丈阿姨是典型的相親後成婚的AO家庭，Vernon姨丈也多次表示他的兒子肯定也會是一個強壯的Alpha，因為Dursley家的成員幾乎都分化成了Alpha。

而這麼多年來Dursley家沒有人願意談論他的父母，也禁止Harry問關於他們的話題，他從來不知道他父母的第二性徵是什麼。他曾經思考過，如果他分化成Omega是否意味著他不用等到成年便可以脫離他姨丈一家？只要他一分化成Omega，基於兩個世界的Omega保護條款，他都會需要與兩個Alpha進行隔離，但倘若他分化成一個Omega，代表他在未來也會失去自己的戀愛自由——畢竟他很難想像自己會被人所喜歡，他至今的人生中一直被當成怪胎對待，在他成年後的五年內要找到結合對象，對現在的他來說簡直是不可能的事情。

如果他分化成Alpha⋯那麼就是另一種困難的處境，Alpha跟Beta的分化一般比Omega晚幾年，但也會在他成年之前，而非直系血親的Alpha同住具有一定程度的危險性——在賀爾蒙的高峰期，Alpha們會產生競爭與暴力的衝動，學校之類的地方會配給定額的抑制劑，但家庭需求則不包括在政府補助的範圍裡——他難以想像如果自己跟Dudley都分化為Alpha後，沒有抑制劑還能在Dursley家平安地待下去，但如過他不能待在Privet Drive，他又能往何處去？

成為Beta倒會讓一切都變得簡單得多，他不能肯定自己會成為Beta，但只要父母親一方是Beta，後代極有可能會成為Beta，這也是為什麼政府為了保障Omega的產出機率，禁止Omega與Beta成婚，而他不知道自己父母的狀況究竟是哪一種。

在週五的時候他捉住了一個機會，Hagrid約他到他的小屋喝茶，他試著向他詢問，高大的獵場看守人驕傲地跟他表示，Harry的父親是一個非常優秀的Alpha，而他的母親則是一個比常人更聰明的Beta，以及他知道Harry的父母們有多麼愛他，他們花了極大心力才生下他——魔法世界比麻瓜更有優勢的地方在於，有數種能提升Beta受孕率的藥物，讓Beta巫師與女巫們比Beta麻瓜們的生育率高出不少，儘管這仍然是不及Omega的受孕率——而他肯定也會成為跟他父母一樣優秀的巫師。

Harry的心底忍不住鬆了一口氣，這樣看來他多半會成為一個Beta，而一想到他的父母畢業後就結了婚，肯定是基於自由戀愛的前提，就讓他忍不住心生嚮往，他也想像他的父母一樣，在Hogwarts遇見自己心愛的對象，然後畢業後成婚。

也許是誤把他臉上鬆了一口氣的神情看成了靦腆，Hagrid拍拍他的肩膀，這舉動害他的牙齒嗑到了杯緣，那雙閃亮的甲蟲似的眼睛透過濃密的毛髮溫暖地注視著他，讓他忍不住露出微笑。在那個下午，當他跟Ron返回城堡吃晚餐的路途上，口袋裡沈沈甸甸的石頭蛋糕就像是那些關於父母的消息一樣溫熱地壓在他胸口，儘管他忍不住思考著報紙上關於Gringotts十三號地下金庫的事情，但是他的父母、James以及Lily如何滿懷期待的生下他的事情纏繞著他，讓他的心情前所未有的明亮了起來。

後來一連串的事情飛速而至，成為搜捕手、三頭狗跟活板門、隱形斗篷、意若思鏡、Hagrid的龍、襲擊獨角獸的人⋯⋯以及最後，站在鏡子面前的黑魔法防禦術教授。

Harry被繩子緊緊地纏繞著，額角的汗珠悄悄滑落，他想著自己一直以來的錯誤判斷，焦急地想著該如何阻止Quirrell得到魔法石，他想看到鏡子，卻絆倒在地上，一個虛弱但高亢的聲音突然出現，指使著Quirrell讓Harry去到鏡子前，那個聲音莫名的讓男孩感到熟悉，但他沒空深思，只能在鏡面直視自己的倒影。

上次他看見鏡子的時候，他看到了自己的家人，以及他夢中的謎，他們都在他的身邊，在現實世界中跟他生活在一起，那個他沒有向校長透露全部實情的願望。而這次，他卻看見自己把一枚紅色的石頭放入自己的口袋裡，他在那一瞬間明白了一切，他催促自己鼓起勇氣去欺騙，絞盡腦汁想要離開。

然後那個可怖的臉出現在他的面前，嘲笑他的父母：「他們臨死前還在求我大發慈悲⋯⋯」

「說謊！」他想起Hagrid如何稱讚他的父母親，而謎也曾說過他們是他見過最聰明的人，他不相信眼前這個具有蛇臉的幽靈所說的話：「他們不會向你求饒！」

那雙細長的紅眼睛瞇了起來，露出了邪惡的笑容：「是⋯我必須承認，你的父母出乎我的意料之外，他們非常的勇敢⋯我向來都佩服有勇氣的人，但是你的父母⋯他們遠不止如此，他們是獅群裡的蛇，擁有勇氣的同時卻又如此的狡猾聰明⋯完美地設計了我⋯⋯我必須承認，我花了很久仍然不明白那一晚到底發生了什麼⋯⋯」

猩紅色的眼睛仔細的打量著他：「你的父母本不用死的，儘管他們也活不了多久⋯我是如此的想要招攬他們⋯⋯儘管他們不識好歹，而你的母親⋯她拒絕從你身前讓開，為了擋在你面前而喪命，如果你不想要讓她白白犧牲，就把石頭給我。」

「休想！」Harry沒時間琢磨男人的話，他企圖衝下門口，卻被阻擋，然而與Quirrell的碰觸讓他的傷疤劇烈地痛了起來，他尖叫著，覺得自己的腦袋開始暈眩，因為他甚至聽見了自己慘叫的回音，過了一會兒他才意識到原來那不是錯覺，Quirrell跟Voldemort也因為他們之間的接觸而放聲大叫，那劇烈的痛處折磨著他，他卻明白自己不可以放手，他不能讓對方拿到魔杖，他是怎麼樣也無法打過成年巫師的。

他的視野邊緣逐漸被黑暗侵蝕著，溫熱的液體沿著臉龐留下，不知道是汗還是血，他的意識逐漸遠去，而黑魔王高亢的怒吼在他們的尖叫聲中模糊傳來：「不！不可能！那個該死的女人——Potter——」

* * *

Voldemort又看見了光，同時感受到了撕裂靈魂的痛處與強大的吸引力，像是麻瓜口中的黑洞一樣彷彿能夠吞噬一切，「他」費力地對抗那股垃力，如果不是有一個愚昧的靈魂擋在「他」身後，「他」肯定沒辦法抵抗這麼久，但好在還有這麼一個靈魂隔著不屬於自己的肉體橫在男孩與「自己」之間，這為「他」爭取到了寶貴的時間。

透過男孩的例行會報，這一年來他多少猜出有另一個「自己」在策劃著這一切，他琢磨了整整一年該如何利用這個情況，他只有極短的時間向「自己」傳達一個暗示，而現在正是那個關鍵的時刻。早在很多年前他已經習慣了疼痛，這點痛苦無法動搖他，更不用說存在在黑暗之中如此之久後，黑暗之外的一切都能讓他感覺自己依然「活著」，而這份渴望讓他幾乎為此發瘋。

他向「自己」傳達了他潛伏在Potter身上的事實，並迅速提到多年來的推測，剩下的時間裡他盡可能的轉達對方可以利用的情報，並獲取另一個「自己」流亡後的一切，等到那個夾在「他」與Potter中間的靈魂逐漸被那可怕的詛咒拉扯破碎，那個衰弱的「自己」馬上毫不留戀地化作煙霧離去，而他也不得不被扯回黑暗之中。

但是沒關係，與之前無望的等待不同，他知道現在他所要做的只有耐心等待，他在黑暗中露出了笑容，為了漫長等待的告終而顫抖。

儘管他告訴「自己」的有一部分是謊言也一樣。


	5. Chapter 5

一個自稱是Dobby的奇怪生物出現在Harry的面前，他應該要在那時便預料到這會是一個糟糕的學期的，但他當時太驚訝了，並對於家庭小精靈威脅執行的舉動過於恐懼，導致他沒時間仔細想通這一切。

等到後來他被雙子用飛天福特汽車載到Burrow後，接踵而來的新奇事物讓他沒時間思考更多關於那日的插曲，更別提他夢中的謎自從他跟Wesley一家廝混在一起後便十分不高興，如果他不夠瞭解他的守護者，他會猜測他是在⋯嫉妒。但當他跟男人宣告他永遠會是他最重要的人時，對方眼中的震驚與不信讓他懷疑——也許是Harry把自己錯想得太重要了，對於謎來說他什麼也不是。

但這又有什麼關係呢？畢竟他的守護者只有自己而已。他不願意承認這個念頭讓他心底的一角感到黑暗的滿足。

後來的飛車事件以及密室謠言只是錦上添花，沒有任何事情比的上Lockhart帶來的噁心感。當他在夢中大聲咒罵著那個男人如何挪走了他手臂上的所有骨頭時，謎看著他怒不可抑的樣子難得咧嘴而笑：「就像是隻炸毛小貓強裝作獅子在威嚇。」

這評價讓男孩一瞬間感到十分難為情，他收斂自己的怒氣，坐回男人面前，不自在地撫摸著自己正在現實中長回骨頭的那隻手，它顯然不太舒服，因為自己快被這難受的感覺弄醒。這讓他忍不住快速地報備了剩下的事情，在匯報結尾卻垂下了視線——他已經是一個十二歲的大男孩了，他不想要顯得自己十分期待被人撫摸。

他不知道是不是因為自己受傷的緣故，他格外想要被安慰，尤其來自於他的守護者，更別提他時常在清醒時想念對方微涼的手，微風跟落葉都會讓他想起謎撫摸過他髮梢的感覺——這是他絕對不會告訴任何人的秘密之一。

在他逐漸脫離懞懂的年紀後，他曾在意識邊緣悄悄滑過幾次這種情感是否有些不正當的憂慮，但他很快便抹去了它們——男人並不是一個在現實中存在的人，他對他的依賴也許並不健康，卻不對Harry的真實世界擁有任何實質的傷害，所以他縱容自己沉溺其中——這是他唯一能任性的事情、也是他僅有的能展現真實的自己的地方。

像是看破了他的想法似地，男人伸手撫上那頭凌亂的黑髮，就像是在褒獎一個表現良好的孩子，另一隻手則握住他那隻受傷的手，低沈柔軟的聲音滑過他的耳畔：「我的男孩，放輕鬆，在這裡沒有人會傷害你。」

男孩幾乎要克制不住地滑入對方的懷裡，幾乎。但Harry知道謎不喜歡那樣，他知道男人希望自己守規矩、懂禮貌，所以他忍住了，他像一個乖孩子一樣坐在那裡，接受屬於他的獎勵，直到他被現實中Dobby擦拭自己額頭的舉動給弄醒，他才悄悄在心裡惋惜著嘆氣。

二年級的密室事件最終被認為是來自Harry的惡作劇，儘管校長相信他，但Snape仍堅持這一切都是Potter為了吸引更多注意力的陰謀，只因為在決鬥俱樂部中，Harry無意間暴露出了的蛇語能力，這一切的事件實在是太令人沮喪了，他甚至被Justin認為是反麻瓜份子、是下一任黑巫師，而這些事情讓他憤怒地想衝人大吼大叫，他也在夢中這麼做了。

這之中發生的另一件怪事也讓Harry被Snape譏諷是他想藉由假裝受害來吸引更多的目光。在聖誕節後的某一天，他在二樓女廁發現了一本日記本，在Ron來得及阻止他之前他便伸手將之撿了起來，而這幾乎要成為他人生中最後悔做過的事情之一，伴隨著劇烈的頭痛，那本書在短時間內變成了一攤灰燼，他只來得及在書封上瞥見它屬於Tom Riddle。

Harry因為昏迷的關係再度被送入了醫院廂房，值得感激的是，在找人來幫忙前，Ron沒有忘了先把他拖回走廊，不然全校都會知道活下來的男孩偷溜進女廁的事實，而他真的不需要更多的汙名了。

Pomfrey夫人沒有檢測出什麼問題，而證據的灰飛煙滅更讓魔藥教授一口咬定他的罪狀、讓他無可辯駁。事後Ron大聲而嚴厲地向Harry跟Hermione科普了一大堆魔法界裡有關詛咒書籍所造成的事故，男孩必須承認他心底懷疑那是大人嚇唬小孩的一種手段，而他看的出來Hermione跟他有相同的想法，但女孩顯然更不贊同他的粗心大意，經過這次慘痛的經歷，男孩向他的朋友們承諾自己會更加小心。

令他沒有想到的是，書本的事件讓他夢中的謎大發雷霆，男人指責他的魯莽有多輕易地會讓自己陷入險境，並為此懲罰了他，但Harry在羞恥之中卻有一種奇怪的感受，他隱約覺得他的守護者對這件事擁有更多發怒的理由，卻沒有完全向他說出來，因為他盛大的怒氣遠遠超過了以往。

但是如果說這十幾年來跟謎的相處讓他學會了什麼，便是他的守護者是不容質疑的，他最好不要隨便挑戰他的耐性，他的守護者脾氣有時候比他還要壞。但Harry仍把這件事情放在了心底，也許等到某一天，男人心情好的時候，他可以試探性的問問他，他到底做錯了些什麼？

* * *

當Voldemort聽見Sirius Black不但還活著並且是他「最堅定的支持者」時忍不住揚了揚眉頭，他不得不承認自己有些驚訝，他原以為那個Black家的頑逆份子早就死了，不然他很難想像有什麼能阻止他去收養Harry Potter，就他所知那個Black家的男孩一直是James Potter的至交好友，兩人一起給他的手下們添了不少的麻煩。

他摩挲著下頷，再度開始推演著當年發生的事情。

Wormtail那隻骯髒的小老鼠跑來跟自己請求榮耀跟保護，只因為他成為了Potter家的守密人，他當時便感到奇怪了，James Potter怎麼可能不選擇Sirius Black作為他的守密人，而是顯然更不可靠的Peter Pettigrew？

他忍不住憤怒地想起自己在折磨那個卑劣的鼠輩時，他尖叫的話語：「James⋯James說Sirius認為我是更好的人選⋯只因為沒人會認為他們會選擇我做守密人⋯」

這理由確實說服了他，他也在對方的大腦裡看見了施展赤膽忠心咒的記憶，當年他在心底恥笑那些信賴他人的弱者如此輕易地被自己信任的「朋友」所背叛，如今看來這一開始就是Potter夫婦設下的局，他們知道Wormtail會背叛並向自己投誠，掉換掉守密人的同時，也可以讓Sirius Black遠離這一切。

不知道他們若泉下有知，發現自己的摯友因為他們的計謀而被誣陷入獄十多年，會是什麼樣的心情，畢竟沒人想過Peter Pettigrew那樣的窩囊廢也可以造成這麼大的損害。

Black被通緝的這一齣戲是很有趣的一件事情，Voldemort用帶有愉悅的諷刺心情聽Harry講述關於Sirius的消息，預言家日報說他屠殺了十三個人，這讓他樂不可支，尤其聽到那些無疑是鳳凰會份子的人對他的猜測跟評價，更是讓他忍不住想嘲笑，他沒想到Wormtail那個沒有什麼用的小嘍囉能掀起如此大的波瀾，看來再渺小無用的人都能有自己的用處。

而這也讓他更鄙視了一番正義之士口中的「愛、信任與忠誠」，只有恐懼跟脅迫才能讓人緊密連結、不至背叛。他逮到Wormtail的時候，那卑猥的男子在自己面前顫抖著，敞開的大腦裡有一角充滿著對Potter夫婦的愧疚，但更多的是對於Lord Voldemort以及事後被發現他是告密者的恐懼。在Peter Pettigrew開口告訴自己Potter家的地址時，那個軟弱的Beta腦中已經開始對唯一知情的Sirius Black算計起來——他知道當Potter一家被他剿滅後，他的「老朋友」肯定會不惜一切代價追殺他，直至世界的盡頭。

他讓他感到噁心，但不可否認地，Wormtail的思維讓Voldemort對自己理念的證實跟自身壓倒性的實力感到洋洋得意。但轉念間他又想到了日記本，他的好心情便被毀得一乾二凈，他當初便覺得Wormtail是個不可信任的人，因他背叛過他的朋友，肯定也會在哪一天反水，然而沒想到的是，他給了Malfoy那麼多的榮耀、讓Abraxas的兒子在適當時機使用自己的分靈體，得到的卻是日記本被隨意丟到了馬桶中的消息——若不是他受困在Harry Potter的身上，得以僥倖回收他的靈魂，梅林知道他的分靈體會遭到什麼樣的待遇，這可是在Hogwarts、Dumbledore的眼皮子底下！

看來他給予Lucius的恐懼仍未足夠，他才會在他失事後僅十一年便做出如此膽大包天的行徑，而當他擺脫現在的困境之後，他會確保一切都回到正軌上頭。難道他從未跟他們說過自己是不朽的嗎？不，這不能怪他們對自己的強大產生質疑，他也未曾想過Potter一家能給自己帶來如此大的困擾，至少日記本的事件讓他確認了自己的推測——Lily Potter的詛咒肯定跟靈魂有關。

那個女孩太狡詐了，她完全沒有留下任何話語便死去了，就連Harry Potter在Dementor面前回憶起他母親臨死前的慘叫中，都沒有任合一點關於此的線索。那個麻種女孩非常聰明，他知道自己的注意力更多都在她的丈夫、一個強大的純血Alpha身上，所以她才隱藏起來成為最後的殺招，現在看來James Potter跟他交談的內容可能是一種障眼法，畢竟沒有巫師有能力決定或改變一個人的性別，更別提讓他們在結合前彼此綁定。

在那個晚上James Potter曾宣稱他會犧牲自己的綁定，賦予一人與他血緣綁定的事實⋯但如今Harry Potter已經要升上四年級了，他同寢的Omega們紛紛分化了自己的第二性徵，男孩卻依舊毫無動靜，一個Alpha不可能與Omega以外的性別綁定在一起，就算是古老的黑死病也不可能具有這樣的威力。

真正的關鍵應該一直都在James對自己說的話當中，他提到了「血緣」，一個謊話要讓人相信，前提便是其中要真假參半，Voldemort一直都是箇中好手，那個Alpha不可能臨時想出一個這麼合理的藉口，他會說出「血緣」一定是有某些原因的，而這也是他這十多年來思考的唯一突破口，如果他之前推理得沒錯，他必須要得到Potter的血。

黑死病的詛咒一直都跟幾種東西有關——血液、靈魂、心智，那些格外危險又致命的部分，也是魔法當中最強大的三項要素，血液可以被傳承、靈魂得以不朽、心智成就力量。至今巫師現有的文獻中也只能掌控其二，不得同時掌控三者，如果Lily Potter的詛咒跟靈魂有關，那多半條件會與血液有關。

而當男孩告訴自己，他的名字從火焰杯中被吐出來時，他便知道一切都在自己的掌控中進行著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑死病是劇情上的自設，之後會解釋(但這篇文章劇情畢竟不是重點X)


	6. Chapter 6

火盃的事情產生了意料之外的效應，不只是那些易於操縱的庸碌大眾，連男孩最信賴的好朋友，Wesley家的么子，懷疑Harry在火盃中投下了自己的名字，他能看見那雙碧綠的眼睛在陳述這件事時燃燒的憤怒跟受傷，他必須費盡心力才能不大笑出聲。

Harry Potter，一個年僅十四歲的未成年巫師，既非聰明決定亦沒有什麼突出地方的 _孩子_ ，能夠瞞騙過一個具有強烈魔法的古老物品，讓人笑掉大牙！

就算他被困在黑暗中那麼多年，有些事情依舊不曾改變。人類是多麼盲目又易於操縱，而那些信賴跟友誼如此薄弱，在利益衝突跟榮耀誘惑之下如此輕而易舉辨會破碎，他能嚐到男孩急促的呼吸，讓他破天荒地在他匯報結束前伸出手撫上他的臉蛋。

「我可憐的、可憐的男孩。」Voldemort的語氣如此輕柔又黑暗，鴉羽色的睫毛在那聲呼喚之下顫抖，修長的手指勾住他的下顎，迫使男孩向上仰望，露出脆弱的脖頸：「被他信任的朋友背叛，如此受傷⋯」

「謎⋯」憤怒的綠色火焰逐漸熄滅，他能看見取而代之燃起的渴望，他知道他馴養的男孩想靠近自己，就像受傷的野獸需要同伴依靠，但他被教育得如此之好，知道他的一切好惡，甚至不會在他面前滑落一滴眼淚：「Harry，就像我一直以來所說的一樣，這世上從來就沒有真正的友誼。」

男孩的眼睛因為痛苦而閉上，他能看見潛藏在對方皮膚之下的掙扎跟痛苦，他幾乎是飢渴地欣賞著對方傷痕累累的樣子，另一隻手溫柔地撫上對方的咽喉，幻想著能掐上它的那天，嘴上卻吐出格外甜蜜的話語：「你只有我。」

他能感受到男孩嚥下的嗚噎在他指尖顫動，男人像是誘使夏娃墮落的蛇一樣貼到男孩的耳邊私語著，為了自己自私的慾望鼓舞那個屬於自己的靈魂：「為了我變強吧，我的男孩，活下去取得你應得的勝利。」

「作為獎勵，當你把獎盃帶來給我，我將給你你最渴望的東西——一個擁抱。」Harry猛地瞪大的眼睛盯著他，那碧綠之中燃燒起的希望之火如此猛烈，讓Voldemort彎起嘴角，他的男孩被他馴服成如此簡單便能滿足的生物，對比他在魔法世界被奉為救世主的現實，是多麼可笑又諷刺啊。

「一言為定。」像是害怕他會反悔一般，Harry急切地脫口而出，因為自己的莽撞緊咬著下唇，直到他點頭同意才鬆口氣，看著眼前燃起鬥志的小獅子，Voldemort知道一切的結果都會如他所願。

只要他的男孩也投入下去，Harry Potter取得最後的勝利將不成問題，畢竟，另一個「自己」肯定會為了「他的」目的掃除所有的阻礙。

最終，他將取得男孩的血，從Potter夫婦給他建立的牢籠中逃出。

* * *

Harry看著從鍋內慢慢站起來的男人，慘白而削瘦的四肢讓他想起白色的蜘蛛，男人緩慢地檢視自己的身體，他幾乎可以從墓地裡腐敗的氣味中嗅到他的狂喜。

他的頭越來越痛了，額上的疤像是被烙鐵燙過一樣讓人發狂，右手臂的血仍然滴滴答答的落到底下的墳土上頭，他咬緊牙根忍住身上的痛楚，腦中不著想著還好最終他沒有實現讓Cedric一起握住獎盃的念頭，看著Wormtail低著頭爬過去，單手捧著一件黑色的袍子遞給那又白又瘦，像是俱骷髏一樣的人。

那閃著微光的、毫無毛髮的人慢條斯理的穿好衣服，然後轉過頭來，Harry這才看清楚那光禿的腦袋上扁平的蛇臉，讓他一瞬間忘了呼吸。

那是張噁心至極的臉，像蛇一樣細長的裂縫取代了本來鼻子的位置，猩紅的眼睛像乾涸的血漬，而其中蛇一樣的瞳孔緊盯著他，讓他汗毛直豎。

他仔細而小心的檢查自己的身體，並像是對此感到萬分滿意一般，儘管那具軀體只讓Harry感到噁心，那蒼白而扁平的臉轉向他，露出了恐怖的笑容：「Harry Potter⋯⋯看看我，我又回來了。」

他來回踱步，打量他，全然不理會蜷縮在一旁哭泣的猥瑣男子，他從口袋裡掏出了魔杖，沈思似的把杖尖抵在臉側，一下一下的輕拍著。

「啊⋯我們該從哪裡說起好呢？那一晚，我的確沒料到你母親的死會給你帶來保護，讓我無法碰觸你，她的犧牲⋯那古老的魔法我本應記起來，但我卻被你的父親引走了注意力。」Voldemort打量著Harry的臉龐，像是想從他身上看出屬於他父母的影子，Harry恨恨地想，他肯定會看到的，他從不缺少被人提醒自己長得多像他的父母，而正是因為眼前的罪魁禍首他才從未見過他們。

「然而現在我已經解決了這個問題。」

當Voldemort碰觸到他臉上的那一刻，比噁心更勝的、難以用言語形容的痛處貫穿他的大腦，他疼地咬出血來也不自覺，那種腦袋彷彿被劈開的感覺讓他幾欲昏厥，若非他憑著不願認輸的毅力，他早墮入黑暗中失去意識。

Voldemort瘋狂的笑著，這份單向的痛苦證實了他使用男孩的血的選擇是正確的，正當他想把額頭與男孩相貼的時候，一陣濃稠的黑霧卻突然從Harry的傷疤裡竄出，直接鑽入黑魔王的口鼻眼耳之中。

Voldemort發出了一聲恐怖而淒慘的慘嚎，Harry則因為劇痛而發不出一絲聲音，Wormtail嚇壞了，他因為恐懼發出了像是被扼住喉嚨的動物一樣的尖聲，轉身連滾帶爬地逃進了森林裡，甚至顧不得自己只有一隻手。

在黑影全數鑽入Voldemort體內後，Harry就像被催狂魔吻過的犯人一樣軟倒在墓碑上，若非身上仍有繩索纏繞著，他只怕像灘爛泥一樣爛在地上。

他模糊的視野透過歪斜的眼鏡看著摀著臉跪倒在地上的Voldemort，不清楚究竟發生了什麼樣的變故，只能看著眼前這人用手撕扯自己的臉、身軀痛苦的扭動著。

那景象恐怖得會讓他做惡夢，黑魔王細長如竹節的手用力地連皮肉都剮了下來，卻沒有留出一滴血，男人低吼著什麼，他只聽得清「不可能」「怎麼會」，然後一聲拖長的悲鳴最終轉換成了大笑。

若不是他認為Voldemort早就是個瘋狂的黑巫師的話，Harry肯定會懷疑男人是痛得瘋了。

眼前的惡魔慢慢地抬起頭來，Harry震驚的發現那帶著獰笑的臉正一片一片剝落，然而底下剛才仍是血肉的部分，如今卻是一張新生的臉。

血紅色的眼睛裡透出狂喜，Voldemort拿著魔杖著迷地揮了一下，旁邊的墓碑在紅色的光觸碰下四分五裂，他發出了滿足的喟嘆，喃喃自語著：「終於…終於…整整十三年…」

他的皮膚沿著臉慢慢地剝落著，甚至腦門上的部分也隨著他的動作大片大片的落了下來，新生的頭皮上卻擁有黑色的頭髮。

等到他理了理身上因為掙扎而凌亂的衣服，回過頭來打量Harry的時候，他底下的臉幾乎完全暴露了出來，Harry震驚的發現，那完全是成年版的Tom Riddle的臉。

那個應是Voldemort的男人摸著自己輪廓分明的下巴——那雙手甚至豐腴了起來，也沒有那麼蒼白，遠非方才像蜘蛛關節般的樣子——朱紅色的眼底帶著譏笑，不懷好意地打量著他。

「嘖嘖嘖…男孩，又只剩我們倆了，多麽諷刺，夢裡夢外都只有我們兩人獨處。」他繞著Harry來回走著，哧笑著男孩警惕又困惑的視線：「不不不…別用那種眼神看著我，我知道你對發生了什麼一無所知，正如你一直以來那樣，但這是個漫長的故事，而我們不一定有那麼多時間…」

「那你為何不速戰速決，你在等什麼？Voldemort。」Harry冷笑著喘著氣，感受著怒火由腳尖往上傳遞而出的熱度，熱血集中到他的腦門，他的全身都因為憤恨而升溫，背後卻冒出了冷汗。

「噢，男孩，多麽Gryffindor，你連我是誰都沒弄清楚就想與我決斷…」Voldemort搖搖頭，臉上掛著假笑，狀似憐憫。他停下腳步，看著Harry，微微側過的脖頸拉扯出美麗的線條，然後他似是想到什麼，進而扭曲了那皮笑肉不笑的表情，他伸出手蓋住男孩的眼，無視他因這動作而緊繃的身體。

那隻手有些微涼，卻非冰冷的讓人不適，那舉動甚至可以稱作溫柔。Harry從他手上嗅到了潮濕森林與熟透果實腐敗的香味，他繃緊神經質問對方想要做什麼，卻換來一陣輕笑：「 _就像是隻炸毛小貓強裝作獅子在威嚇。_ 」

男孩一瞬間像是被塞入冰水之中，在黑暗中他感覺對方湊近他的耳畔，溫熱的氣息帶著腐朽的香味噴上他的右頰：「 _我的男孩，放輕鬆，在這裡沒有人會傷害你。_ 」

那隻輕輕蓋在他臉上的手突然讓他感到灼熱不已，綠色的眼睛慌亂地轉著，長長的睫毛不斷煽動Voldemort的手心，讓他覺得有些微癢，Harry像是在詢問又像是在喃喃自語著：「不…這不可能…你不會是他…」

「為什麼不呢？」Harry感到另一隻手撫上自己的頭頂，指尖穿過他凌亂的頭髮，像是在安撫一隻動物，順著頭蓋骨的輪廓往下滑，他甚至用手背擦過他的耳後，就像無數個夜晚裡男人獎勵他時漫不經心的動作一樣，毫無二致。

他聽見了狀似受傷野獸的低鳴聲，過了一會兒才發現那是從自己的喉間發出來的。

「現在，你還想要那個擁抱嗎？我的男孩。」男人用著無所謂的語氣說著，一隻手甚至還在揉捏他的耳垂！

「Voldemort去了哪裡？」那隻遮住他眼睛的手挪開了，男孩眨了眨眼睛，視線聚焦到那雙血一樣的深潭中。

男人看了看他，勾起了一邊嘴角，露出一個假笑，蒼白而細長的食指貼上男孩的下唇——那裡還沾著他自己咬出的血跡——然後他的手指向下滑行著，那觸感讓Harry全身顫慄，直到他的小腹上方才停止，並輕輕抵在他的胃部。

男孩花了一段時間才找回自己的聲音「——你…吃了他？」

男人再度露出了那不真誠的笑容，Harry身上的熱度更甚了，他以為對方是因為自己愚蠢的發言而笑：「我雖為你匱乏的想像力而被娛樂，但你若想那麼形容也未嘗不可——我把它吸收了，侵佔了它好不容易獲得的身體。」

Harry不自覺地吞嚥著，感到喉嚨一陣乾渴，他不願——他還不想承認眼前這人是『謎』，他一直以來的守護者——以那個名字稱呼他：「你如何做到的？」

「噢…我親愛的、親愛的男孩，多虧了你。」原本停在男孩耳畔的手移上他的臉頰，甚至順手扶正了他的眼鏡，Harry感到一陣暈眩，在夢裡面，謎對他的碰觸是舒緩、令人溫暖的，但此刻——興許是因為使用的是Voldemort的肉體——那觸碰令他顫慄，像是他那指間帶著電流，而他引領著它們在他的皮膚底下四處流竄。

「因為你那該死的父母，我被剝奪了大部分的力量，也無法與外界接觸…直到四年前…」那猩紅色的眼底閃過一絲陰狠，他的視線掃過了一下他額上的閃電疤痕：「因為那場意外，我給他下了一點暗示…他沒發現那是我，以為那痛處是基於Lily Potter的保護。」當Voldemort唸到他母親的名字的時候，他肯定那語氣裡帶了點咬牙切齒的味道，但他沒法開口向面前的人發怒，他覺得自己頭暈的不像話，他只能強迫自己專注在對方開闔的嘴上，試圖弄清男人闡述的內容。

「然後隔年…我的那本日記…」那與Tom極為相似的臉抿了抿唇，勾起一個諷刺又帶著怨毒的弧度：「要我說，我會以那本日記出現的形式殺了Lucius那蠢貨，不過因為那愚蠢的決定，我在你從廁所撿到日記本時把它也吸收了，你對它擁有的力量一無所知，這為我爭得了寶貴的力量，以至於今夜我能擊敗…」他忽然停了下來，紅色的眼睛瞇成了狹窄的縫隙，男人發出了不滿的嘶嘶聲：「…男孩，你不專心。」  
他一把掐住Harry的下顎，想迫使男孩看向他，然而Harry只是盯著他的嘴唇，呻吟了聲，然後閉了閉眼。

他喘息著，意識到四周的空氣如此稀薄，他就像一隻上岸了的魚，因缺氧而頭暈目眩、因發熱而渾身濕透，他的腦袋糊成一團，幾乎忘了自己身在何處，若不是還被束縛在墓碑上，肯定已經無法憑著自己的雙腿站立。

Voldemort驚異於男孩的異常，他可還什麼都沒做呢。他捕捉著黑髮男孩臉上的表情，與其他細節，事實上他剛剛太沈浸在自己逃脫的喜悅中了，他現在才發現手掌下的肌膚是如此之燙，它們像是要灼傷他一樣不正常的發熱著。

男孩的額角滑落的幾滴汗珠，他痛苦的喘息著，熱氣呼上男人的臉，讓Voldemort覺得自己也似乎被蒸騰出了些許熱度。

然而…似乎有什麼不太對勁…

他被困在夢境中太久，對於一些感覺有些遲鈍了，他傾身湊上前，鼻子幾乎快貼上Harry的脖子，他的鼻翼輕輕搧動著，眉頭則慢慢皺了起來。

男孩聞起來實在是太香了。

那是帶了點濕氣，青澀又甜美的味道，像是某種幼獸的香氣或是方才才成熟的果子，誘人的讓人想啃上一口嚐嚐的氣味。

這跟他以前有沒有鼻子無關，他敢肯定，他從未聞過這麼香的味道，夾雜著男孩身上的血味，讓他漸漸興奮了起來。

那是種捕食者瞧見獵物時升起的狂暴與征服欲，那跟他虐待麻瓜時的感覺那麼像，卻又截然不同，他感覺到他靈魂中似是有隻野獸在甦醒，叫囂著要他向眼前的男孩索取屬於他的一切。

「男孩…你是個Omega？」他的呼吸因為說話而噴上Harry的頸側，綠眼Gryffindor像是觸電一樣顫抖著，模糊的感覺到自己下身的隱密處湧出了些什麼，溫熱的液體流淌到褲襠之間，讓他的裏褲因此濕得一蹋糊塗。

他發出像受傷小狗一樣的嗚咽聲，Voldemort身上的香味越發濃厚，他就像被獵人包圍的困獸，不管怎麼呼吸鼻腔裡都縈繞著那惹人發狂的麝香。

Voldemort後退了一步，遲疑的打量著男孩，他記得Harry跟他說過他被診斷為Beta，他沒理由對自己說謊，而如果男孩發情過了他肯定瞞不過自己，那為何…這發情期以發育不良來說都有些晚了…更別提這不尋常的香味…

Harry因為發情期的高熱與慾潮而目眩，他的理智已背棄他而去，前所未有的狂躁感襲擊著他，讓他忍不住像個孩子一樣啜泣——說真的，他從很小就明白哭泣毫無用處，他實在不是個會輕易掉淚的人——但那彷彿從不停歇的灼燒感讓他甚至連自己是誰，身邊有誰都不記得了。

Voldemort盯著Harry泛紅的臉感到口中一陣乾渴，他下意識咽了口唾沫，接著意識到什麼似的猛地抽開了手，臉上的表情陰晴不定。

不管理由為何，救世主是個Omega並且正在經歷很可能是初次的發情期，而顯然的，眼前這男孩的訊息素刺激了他也發了情，沒有比這更糟糕的狀況了。

他低聲咒罵，這打亂了他原本的計劃，他不是沒有發過情，但那是極為久遠以前的事情了，而他痛恨失去理智、任由生理控制心裡、動物般的行為，他並非排斥性，但他厭惡不具備計劃與目的之外的性行為，Alpha與Omega倍受本能控制的一面一直都是令他不屑一顧的劣根性。

他感到有些頭疼，他原先是想讓Harry釐清自己的身份，讓他的男孩享受信任崩潰後的絕望，再召喚食死徒來開場會，但如今男孩這般模樣…在他解決他的發情問題之前，他是無法讓充斥不少Alpha的食死徒們聚集在此的，他可不想把嚴肅的會議變成群起發情的雜交大會。

Harry因為生理熱而掙扎著，他急欲擺脫緊黏在皮膚上的布料，它們濕悶的包裹著他，每一個扯動或磨擦都讓人發狂，而強大的Alpha的遠離更讓他焦慮，他想被觸碰、被佔有，而他的本能告訴他，只有眼前的Alpha能辦到。

「不…不要走…」他顫抖地哀求著，用力扯動身上的繩索想要靠近Voldemort，卻因為徒勞無功而哭泣。

黑魔王僵硬地看著他的舉動，覺得既可笑又荒謬，但他卻無法自己的感到口乾舌燥，下腹緊繃，一滴汗從他額角滾落，他不甘願地低聲咒罵了句，黃金男孩前所未有的可憐模樣灼燒著他的視網膜，他不但無法移開視線，更滿腦子都是把眼前的男孩搞得一團糟的念頭。

他腦中閃過了James Potter死前看著他的狡詐笑容，懷疑那惡劣的小魔王是否在當時就預料到會有現在的這一幕，如果人可以死不只一次，他絕對會用各種極端邪惡的黑魔法與惡咒詛咒James Potter那個煞星！

但他現在只能憤怒而不甘願的順從自己的慾望——正如他成為魔王後一直所做的一樣——暴躁的施法解開Harry身上縛著的繩索，抓著男孩與冬青木魔杖幻影移形。 


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort直接就近選擇了Riddle宅，時間太匆促，他雖融合了他在外漂流的靈魂碎片——這起事件的主謀者——但他尚未有時間仔細閱讀它的記憶，他不能肯定十三年前他所準備的其他的安全地點此時仍是安全的，Riddle宅不算是個合他心意的場所，但他此刻也沒有其他選擇。

他迅速下了幾道保護與防追蹤的咒語，與之前這房子殘留的咒語相互結合，他真心痛恨現在的處境，他可以想見當初的「自己」選擇此處的怨恨跟被迫，他如此痛恨所謂的「父親」與有關他的一切，厭惡他的麻瓜血統，卻被迫躲藏在他父親生前的居所。

當然知道他身世的人多半早已入土，而知情者也知道他有多痛恨這裡，那些本來就不多的人根本不敢相信他會來到這裡——這個比無處可選的下策都更為糟糕的地方。

Harry無力地掛在男人身上，因為幻影移形的副作用結合發情期而頭暈目眩，他窩在男人懷裡，側臉貼著黑髮Slytherin的胸膛，那森林一樣的氣味包圍著他，讓他渴望更多。

男孩抓著衣服用力的扯動了下，這層衣服太討厭了，它阻止他觸碰底下的肉體，他多想扒光眼前的Alpha，然後占有他。

他扯鬆了原本就隨意繫著的黑袍，大片的蒼白肌膚露了出來，他發出了一聲舒服的嘆息，把頭埋入男人的衣襟，貪婪地嗅聞著那軀體身上的味道，吞吐的呼吸從那之上蒸騰出更多香氣，就像罌粟一樣，剝奪了他所有的意志力卻讓他渴求更多。

Voldemort真想一口咬死這磨人的妖精，比常人更低的體溫如今被燒得跟男孩一樣熱，他幾乎想不起來自己是否曾有對誰如此狂熱過，他們倆相擁著、跌跌撞撞的移動到床邊，男人隨手一揮讓蒙塵的床單整潔如新，再把男孩扔了上去，Harry因這動作扯下了黑魔王大半的袍子。

Voldemort再次揮動魔杖，這次兩人瞬間赤裸，衣服一瞬間的消失讓Harry失去支撐摔倒在床上，當男孩搖搖晃晃地爬起來時，他的臉正好對上了站在床邊的男人那噴張的慾望。

他一瞬間停住了，他盯著那緊繃的深色肉柱，光滑皮膚下脈動的青筋讓它像一隻長在男人身上的活物——一個準備攻擊的野獸、一隻蓄勢待發的蛇——它輕微彎曲的弧度像是仰起的蛇頭，張狂地宣示著自己的存在。

上面有著更為濃郁的Alpha訊息素，讓Harry忍不住湊上前去，用鼻子貼上柱身側邊，著迷的嗅聞著。

他就像隻貓在磨蹭自己最心愛的逗貓棒一樣——還是參了貓草的那種——用鼻尖、臉側、嘴唇輕蹭著Voldemort暗紅色的柱身，滿足的發出低低的喉音。

「喔你這…該死的、迷拉一樣的…」Voldemort不復優雅，他咬牙切齒的低咒了幾句低俗話，粗魯地抓住男孩柔軟捲曲的黑髮，迫使綠眼Gryffindor抬起頭來，他看著對方帶著點血跡的唇，按耐不住地把它壓向自己的尖端。

帶著些許腥味的龜頭抵在了Harry的唇上，他困惑的眨眨眼，本能地舔了舔那東西，像小貓舔毛一樣的動作讓Voldemort低吟了聲，他急促的開口，指導他那未經人事的男孩：「含進去，不要用牙齒。」

Harry聽話的張開口，小心翼翼卻心滿意足的含入Voldemort的龜頭，那上面濃厚的Alpha味直衝鼻腔，讓他忍不住像收到人生第一份生日冰淇淋時一樣，貪婪地吃舔起來。

Voldemort沈吟著，坦白說男孩的技巧完全不怎麼樣，他的牙齒時不時還會磕上他的柱身，引來一陣輕微的痛處，但那青澀卻充滿熱情的樣子取悅了他，佐以男孩服從又滿足的神態，令他的肉莖疼痛的又漲大了一輪。

Harry艱難的吞吐著，在他尚有理智的時候，他曾覺得自己的陰莖稍微小了一點，但他只當作因為自己是個發育不良的Beta，但是他從未想像過原來Alpha的陰莖竟會是這樣的巨大，遠遠超出他的想像。

但他並未對此感到恐懼，相反的，身為Omega的本能讓他對可以和如此強壯的Alpha結合而興奮，他沿著鈴口舔過繫帶，吸吮著並用舌頭推揉，然後舌尖掠過包皮與龜頭間的隙縫——Voldemort的陰莖很乾淨，雖然沒有先清洗過，但裡面沒有髒污，大約是因為這是具嶄新的肉體——他能品嚐到血液的脈動跟男人本身的味道，前端泌出的前液帶著濃厚的信息素，讓他忍不住呻吟出聲。

Voldemort瞇起因情慾而暗沈的紅眼，感受男孩柔軟的口腔緊緊的包裹著陰莖前端，笨拙的小舌緩慢而仔細地舔舐著因為興奮而露出的敏感部分，他咕噥著用手抓住男孩的頭，手指埋入那總是凌亂的黑髮之中，略微施力讓男孩吞得更深些，直到頂端抵到男孩的舌根處才停下。

Harry因為腭垂受刺激而咳了起來，祖母綠寶石般的眼睛積了一層水霧，他蠕動著舌頭試圖找個舒服的位置來容納眼前Alpha美味的肉莖，卻只能因為呼吸困難而間歇地吸氣，Slytherin後裔因這刺激低吼著，難以自制地在那柔嫩的嘴裡抽插了起來。

男孩被這粗暴的舉動逼得落下淚來，他閉上眼，黑色的睫毛濡濕一片，閃著美麗的水光，他艱難的呼吸著，舌頭嚐到更多Alpha因興奮而泌出的液體，腥鹹的味道讓他下意識的收縮了身下的甬道，擠出幾縷蜜液，沿著臀縫緩緩流下。

他嗚噎著，抑制那反胃的感覺，感受Alpha那野蠻的活塞運動，他下身的內壁蠕動著，渴望著Alpha的進入——他想被口中宏偉的陰莖插入，想被粗暴地搗弄得一團糟——雖然他也很喜歡口腔內充斥著Alpha那美味肉棒的感覺，但他更期待這炙熱的莖柱填滿他空虛的生殖腔。

Voldemort睜開眼，那紅因狂躁的慾望而染上了些許暗紫色，他看著沿著黑髮男孩那柔嫩的大腿內壁涓流而下的淫液，隨著下意識擺動的腰肢沿著深粉色的莖身滴落在床單上，渲染出深色的水漬。

他喉嚨深處傳來的陣陣乾渴，只靠男孩的口腔根本無法滿足，他的Omega技巧太生澀、嘴又太小，在他操他的嘴操到射出來前男孩可能會先被他的陰莖給弄窒息。

不過十四歲⋯確實太小了，他有可能撐不住一個成年Alpha真正發情後的後果，但男孩是個Omega，也許勉強能承受他。

黑魔王急躁地從Harry口中抽出整根肉棒，把傻愣著的男孩掀起來推倒在床上，他一手撐起男孩左邊的大腿，一手探入那泥濘不堪的穴口，正如他所想，那裡又濕又緊，他原本想直接插進去狠狠的幹他，卻鬼使神差地伸手幫男孩擴張，他想也許是因為他在夢中總是偽裝成溫柔長者的形象，而這持續了太長的時間，導致他一時之間轉換不過來。

但Harry的身體就像是天生適合被操一樣——考量到他是個Omega，這也沒錯——那淫蕩的小穴超乎他想像的迅速適應了他的手指，它柔軟又貪婪的吸附著他的指節，直到加進第三根手指Voldemort才感受到微弱的阻力。

他並攏它們又張開，期間加上模仿性器抽插的動作，攪得裡面發出咕啾咕啾的水聲，透明的液體因為他的舉動被摳出來，沾滿了男孩的腿根，並讓床單濕了一大片。

「噢…男孩，多像你小時候尿濕床單的模樣。」黑髮Slytherin帶著惡質的笑意，因那嫩肉翻動並閃著水光的樣子而興奮：「你說，我們該怎麼處理呢？」

「謎(Riddle)…」Harry啜泣著，因為羞恥也因為難熬的慾望，他因Voldemort手指的動作而雙腿發軟，男人猛然抽出手指的舉動更讓他為此低聲啜泣。

「不准那樣稱呼我。」Voldemort暴躁的低吼著，在Riddle宅裡被稱作Riddle，真是沒有什麼比這更令他噁心的了，儘管他知道Harry並沒有那個意思，但這舉動仍然讓人非常不快。

他把手指上的慾液抹在自己的莖柱上，接著把陰莖貼上男孩的跨間，用那裡的液體把自己沾得更濕，然後他把沾滿男孩唾液與蜜液而閃著水光的龜頭抵上Harry充分擴張的肛門口，在進入之前，男人壓低了嗓音，飽含慾望的聲音像蛇一樣，蜿蜒鑽入了Harry的耳中：「我允許你稱呼我為Voldemort。」

Harry睜大了碧綠色的眼睛，像是黑暗中突然擊落了閃電、並一瞬間照亮了眼前男人的樣貌一樣，他對上那雙紅如鮮血的眼，突然驚覺自己到底在向誰搖尾求歡，他伸手想推開眼前的Alpha，卻被下一秒長驅直入的肉刃擊穿好不容易聚集的一點神智。

「不…不…」Harry推搡著，不知道是為了抗拒Voldemort的進入，又或是因為承受不了這讓人發狂的猛烈快感，但那雙手無力的像是調情，只惹得男人一陣嘲笑：「我的男孩…現在拒絕不會太晚了嗎？」

Slytherin後裔喘息著，咬上了黑髮男孩因情慾而泛紅的耳垂。Omega絕妙的信息素從耳後濃郁的溢出，讓Voldemort為這美妙的香味嘆息。他以前因為看不起軟弱的Omega以及征服欲作祟，從來只上Alpha，他從不知道原來一個人的肉體竟可以這般迷人，光是散發出的氣味就能讓人上癮。

他一邊操幹著欲拒還迎的Gryffindor男孩，一邊欣賞眼前這俱年輕而未熟的軀體，麥色的肌膚上帶著薄汗營造出動人的光澤，隨著情慾的熱度，像是曬乾的穀物一樣蒸騰出日光的氣味。因為長年鍛鍊而柔韌的身體瘦而不纖細，包裹著精巧骨架的肌肉隨著他抽插的動作而起伏著，充滿了力量，像是大型貓科動物爆發前蠕動的姿態。

當年那碗櫥裡營養不良的小男孩已經成長為健康的運動少年了，感謝Hogwarts的家養小精靈，以及魁地奇，它們把他的男孩滋養的如此可口，讓他今天得以享受這般絕美的Omega。

先是淺淺的搗弄著男孩的淫穴，像是享用前菜一樣先淺嚐著這身體的美味，他親吻著男孩被他抬高的那隻腿，舔著上面鹹濕的汗液，並留下幾個帶著瘀痕的牙印，黃金男孩的口感很好，小腿肌柔軟而堅韌，長期騎乘掃帚的訓練讓Harry的腿部被完美的鍛鍊，結實卻不粗壯，抓起來的角度拉扯出漂亮的肌肉線條，讓Voldemort十分欣賞。

「啊…啊…不…」Harry被慾望衝擊得四隻酸軟，他側躺在枕頭上，看著自己的陰莖隨著男人的挺動而晃動著，這種淺嚐而止的感受根本無法滿足他，反而讓他體內深處更加的難耐，他的一隻手無力的抵在Alpha的胸前，眼鏡則歪歪扭扭的掛在他臉上，隨著身體的律動搖搖欲墜。

Voldemort像是感應到了他的渴望一樣，他的手扶上男孩的膝蓋，讓他側轉身子躺正，然後掐住膝窩用力一推，讓男孩柔韌的身體像是蝦子一樣曲起，股溝朝天連著自己的陰莖一起暴露在臥室的主燈之下，Gryffindor男孩幼小的陰莖頂上他自己結實的腹部，在那麥色肌膚上劃下濕漉漉的水痕。

然後他變換著角度深入淺出的抽插著，探尋著能讓這俱身體狂亂的那一點，他調整角度撞擊著，在頂上某一處的時候，男孩的尖叫哽在喉嚨處無聲吶喊著，眼前星星點點閃爍著白光。他繃緊身子腳趾捲曲，柔軟的內壁緊絞著黑魔王的兇器，舒服卻過緊的榨取讓Voldemort擺盪在天堂與地獄之間，一度無法呼吸。

赤紅的眼像澆了油的火一樣熾熱，他低吼了一聲，在內壁抽搐似的挽留中艱難的進攻男孩的敏感點，Harry爽得連聲音都叫不出來，只能發出淺而短的氣音，最終在一次大力頂撞中射了出來，黏膩的白濁灑在他單薄的胸口，下巴上也沾了些許。

黑髮男孩哽咽著，綠眼盈滿了生理性的淚水，後穴因快感的餘韻收縮著，Voldemort在Omega高潮的緊咬中死咬著牙關才沒有比以往更早的洩出來，他享受著仿若酷刑的吸附，男孩的下身有若活物，像隻貪婪的蛇在吞食過大的獵物，艱難的吞吐著，卻死也不放口。

長而深的吐息著，在黑魔王緩過來後，他就著身體連接的姿勢，把尚在失神的黃金男孩翻轉過來，眼鏡在這動作中摔到了床的另一頭，男人讓Harry趴俯在床上只剩臀部高翹著，猶若等待交配的雌獸——而事實也正是如此。

Voldemort尋找著那更為隱密的入口，他並不是很肯定生殖腔口的位置——他當然充分理解第二性的相關知識，但真槍實彈上場還是第一次，他想標記他的男孩，儘管男孩那該死的父親早把自己綁訂給他的兒子。

他不願意承認自己是著了James Potter那隻瘋狂的Gryffindor獅的道，他堅定的對自己說，他是基於理智考量才標記他——Dumbledore的黃金男孩、光明世界的救世主——只要想到那隻老蜜蜂知道他用來對抗黑魔王的男孩、他細心培養的寶貝，不但是個Omega，還被他的仇敵標記⋯這邪惡的復仇快感讓他顫慄，他感覺到全身的汗毛都因此而豎起，就像是鎖定了獵物的蛇。

就在男人閃神的當頭，肉刃衝開一處柔軟而半闔的入口，那個從未有人探訪過的、真實意義上的『處女之地』，當他的龜頭撐開生殖腔口的時候，源自那裡的自體潤滑液也被擠了出來，溫暖的液體隨著推進的動作覆上Voldemort的陰莖，那綿密的觸感讓男人閉上雙眼沈吟了聲，而Omega那香甜的氣味，更隨著這個舉動，從男孩的背後蒸騰而上。

「啊⋯不⋯」Harry因為身體深處從未體驗過的感覺而回神，他哀鳴著，感受那未曾被意識到的器官如今被直接而毫不留情地掘開，陌生的感覺讓他本能地想逃，他慌亂的耙著身下的床單，像落入巨蟒纏繞下的幼鹿，揮舞細瘦的蹄子徒勞地掙扎著。

Voldemort一手掐住男孩突出的髖骨——他的男孩還是有些偏瘦了——一手壓上Harry的肩膀，他藉此制住男孩欲逃的動作，狠狠地操進男孩尚未發育完全的生殖腔。

Harry除了叫，一個完整的字也說不出來了，他哭著搖頭，綠色的眼溢出淚水，像拍上岸邊的湖水，而情慾的浪潮攪得他淚流不止。

Voldemort的氣息也不復平穩，黑色的瀏海因汗濕而胡亂的黏在他的臉上，蒼白的皮膚也染上了淺淺的紅潮，胸口、脖子以及臉頰都少有的帶著血色。

通常這種頻臨高潮的時刻，他都採背後位，除了更能給被操的對象帶來更多的恥辱感之外，Slytherin後裔不喜歡別人看見他被情慾影響的樣子，他們從沒有人有資格看著他高潮。

他是有些可惜沒法瞧見Harry被他操得失神的臉，不過現在他有著更為重要的理由從後面上他⋯

隨著抽插的動作，男人感覺到他自身的熱量隨著血液湧向他與男孩的連結處，他在喉嚨深處低吼著，進行最後的衝刺，他的虎口用力收緊，在麥色的肌膚上留下紅色的指痕，他感受著自己的陰莖腫脹，在他深深的頂入時，濃郁的精液噴湧而出，他的結也卡上男孩的生殖腔口，與此同時男孩後頸的腺體也被他張口咬破，唾液注入其中。

Harry痛叫出聲，他的聲音已嘶啞，只能不連貫的叫著，體內被Alpha的結卡得生疼，熱燙的精液一波一波沖刷他的內壁，他覺得自己彷彿要被那液體燙掉一層皮，但身為Omega的本能卻因此而滿足地顫抖著，Alpha的信息素從上下一起包夾他，灌進他的五臟六腑，他的身體為此喜悅地歌唱，彷彿浴火的鳳凰，在Alpha給予他的熱度中重生，此時此刻他混沌的神智中隱隱明白了，自己是被人所標記了。

原來這樣的感覺就是標記，而他因此獲得了完整。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2017年的老車終於！！！開出車庫了！！(感天動地)因為已經完全忘了劇情自己回頭看也覺得挺香的，很少能在原作背景下寫這種Harry失去理智沈迷在性當中的文，那時候挺開心的，我特別特別偏愛非常獸性、原始、動物化的ABO設定(這不就是ABO的醍醐味嗎？)  
> 終於寫到原作三大打砲場景的墓地打砲(不在墓地)  
> 還因為放太久害我差點忘記這個復活後的LV身體很乾淨，所以是『原味老佛棒棒』這個梗！！(你腦袋裡到底都裝三小)


End file.
